


Unspoken Promise

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hair Braiding, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Что? — Рей с большим трудом сдерживала ухмылку. — Ты сам когда-то сказал, что мне нужен учитель.— Я предлагал научить тебя управлять Силой, — тихо отозвался Кайло.— С ней я и сама неплохо справилась. А вот с косами… не очень.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Unspoken Promise

— Да что же это такое!

Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не застонать от отчаяния. Её взгляд метнулся к небольшому зеркалу, возле которого она провела последние минут пятнадцать. Глядя на своё отражение, она смогла лишь раздражённо вздохнуть, в очередной раз проклиная свою затею.

С того момента, как она присоединилась к Сопротивлению, её волосы успели отрасти, и теперь доходили до лопаток. На Джакку Рей всегда обрезала их достаточно коротко, чтобы не мешали. Чтобы их можно было без проблем убрать в три пучка, с которыми она не расставалась все пятнадцать лет, что она провела на той звёздами забытой планете.

_ Ведь если родители вернутся за ней, то они узнают её по причёске, верно? _

С тех пор, как они сбежали с Крейта  _ (как она отказала Кайло) _ , Рей больше не возвращалась к старой причёске. Больше в ней не было смысла.

_ Пусть прошлое умрёт. Убей его, если нужно. _

Это был первый, маленький шаг на долгом пути, но после него стало легче.

Однако длинные волосы принесли с собой новые проблемы — они везде лезли. Постоянно. Не спасали от них ни хвост, ни пучок. И это безумно раздражало Рей, пока однажды Роуз не научила её заплетать волосы. Это была самая обычная, практичная коса, которую можно было сделать за минуту.

_ — Мы с Пейдж часто заплетали друг другу волосы в детстве, — сказала Роуз с грустной улыбкой, пока её пальцы ловко переплетали между собой прядки. — У неё получалось лучше, чем у меня. _

И вся эта затея… Урок в голонете казался таким простым. Девушка, записавшая его справилась с прической всего за несколько минут. А Рей… Её голова нынче напоминала гнездо блоггина. Если раньше Рей надеялась, что Роуз улыбнётся, увидев, что её идея так ей понравилась, то теперь она могла рассчитывать только на истерический смех.

— Кажется, я упустил последние модные тенденции, — внезапно раздался позади неё глубокий баритон. — Или это новый опознавательный знак членов Сопротивления?

Рей не видела лица Кайло, но по тону его голоса могла догадаться, что тот ухмыляется. Вот же засранец.

Она развернулась и швырнула расчёску в Кайло. Он с лёгкостью поймал её и, к большому удивлению Рей, рассмеялся.

_ Какой же у него приятный смех. _

— Так что случилось? — поинтересовался он, крутя в руках расчёску.

— А то ты не видишь, — пробубнила она. В ответ Кайло лишь приподнял бровь. Самодовольный гад. — Я пыталась заплести косу, но ничего не получилось. Доволен?

— Дай угадаю, ты нашла «очень простой», — он даже не поленился показать кавычки пальцами, — урок в голонете?

— Что-то в этом духе.

— Ну тогда не удивительно. С тем как в них всё объясняют, любой запутался бы.

— Это очень обнадёживает, — Рей даже не пыталась скрыть сарказма в голосе. — Но вот этому, — она указала пальцем на кошмар на своей голове, словно Кайло забыл о нём, — оно вряд ли поможет.

— Я могу помочь, — неожиданно предложил Кайло.

— Что? — Рей уставилась на него, словно бы он превратился в хатта на её глазах.

— Я могу тебя заплести, — тихо сказал он. — Я давно не практиковался, но…

— Погоди, откуда ты вообще хоть что-то знаешь про женские причёски?

— Я заплетал… — голос Кайло дрогнул от эмоций, которые он судорожно пытался скрыть. — Лею, когда был маленьким, — его взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Плетение кос — одна из самых древних традиций Альдераана. Она хотела… хотела, чтобы традиция продолжала жить. Даже после гибели планеты.

Рей застыла. Перед её глазами встал образ маленького мальчика с копной непослушных чёрных волос и торчащими из них ушами, который с бесконечным усердием заплетал сложные причёски из каштановых прядей своей матери. Её сердце тут же сжалось от тоски и нежности. Чем больше она узнавала Бена Соло, который скрывался под маской Кайло Рена, тем больше она…

_ Нет, эти мысли ни к чему хорошему не приведут. _

— Хорошо, — кивнула Рей. — Только… только ничего слишком вычурного. Чтобы казалось, что я сама заплела.

— Конечно.

Рей развернулась спиной к Кайло, который подошёл к ней, встав почти вплотную к ней. И почему-то замер, словно в нерешительности.

— Что такое? — спросила она в недоумении, бросив на него взгляд через плечо.

— Я могу расплести твои волосы? — неуверенно спросил Кайло. Рей нахмурилась. Что за странный вопрос.

— Конечно, — отозвалась она. — Но я могу сама, если…

— Нет, нет, — поспешно оборвал её Кайло. Даже слишком поспешно. — Я… не важно.

Рей решила, что на этот раз лучше не расспрашивать его. Что-то ей подсказывало, что в противном случае она может остаться без обещанной причёски, так как они снова начнут спорить, пока Связь не разорвётся. Однако, это не мешало Рей внимательно наблюдать за Кайло в зеркале.

Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на неё словно заворожённый, но Рей быстро списала это на то, что он просто не знал, как подступиться к тому кошмару, что она устроила у себя на голове. Затем Кайло словно бы очнулся и стал несколько отрешенным. Только его глаза подозрительно блестели, пока он с поразительной аккуратностью расчёсывал спутанные прядки волос.

Когда Кайло начал заплетать косу, Рей невольно закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением. Глядя на большие мозолистые пальцы Кайло, она бы никогда не подумала, что он может так ловко управляться с чем-то столь… тонким. У него были руки воина, в которых и без того опасный световой меч становился смертельным оружием. Рей хорошо помнила силу и ярость его ударов, которые заставляли её содрогаться. Но в них же крылась нежность.

Рей не понимала, как в нём уживались столь разные стороны. Или же просто боялась того, что повлечет за собой это знание.

— А ты и правда хорош, — наконец произнесла она, бросив взгляд в зеркало. Коса, которую заплетал Кайло напоминала ободок. Большая часть волос свободно лежала на плечах Рей, но при этом ничто не лезло в глаза. Кайло посмотрел на Рей и лишь неоднозначно хмыкнул. Рей прикусила губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. — Знаешь, может я бы взяла у тебя пару уроков…

Услышав это, Кайло уставился на неё, словно бы она ударила его обухом по голове.

— Что? — Рей с большим трудом сдерживала ухмылку. — Ты сам когда-то сказал, что мне нужен учитель.

— Я предлагал научить тебя управлять Силой, — тихо отозвался Кайло.

— С ней я и сама неплохо справилась. А вот с косами… не очень.

— И то верно, — он сказал это так тихо, что Рей на секунду подумала, что ей показалось. Но едва заметный румянец на его щеках говорил об обратном. — Мне нужна резинка и невидимки.

Рей взяла с раковины подаренные Роуз аксессуары для волос и протянула их Кайло. Он парой уверенных движений закрепил свободный край косы, спрятав его в распущенных волосах, и теперь было сложно сказать, где коса начиналась, а где заканчивалась.

Кайло сделал шаг назад, давая Рей рассмотреть себя в зеркале, но она почти сразу же развернулась лицом к нему, ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, Бен.

Кайло лишь пожал плечами.

— Я не мог позволить, чтобы ты лишила моих штурмовиков работы. Сопротивление разбежалось бы в ужасе, увидев тебя с такой причёской.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, самодовольный нерфопас.

На секунду повисла пауза, после чего они оба прыснули со смеха. В такие моменты было легко забыть, что между ними на самом деле были десятки, если не сотни тысяч световых лет. Что они были по разные стороны конфликта. Что когда они встретятся лицом к лицу, им придётся сражаться… не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Но сейчас всё это не имело значения.

Рей, повинуясь порыву потянулась к Кайло и запустила пальцы в его волосы.

— Может, однажды я заплету твои волосы? — тихо предложила она, убирая непослушные пряди с его лица.

Кайло застыл, не в силах скрыть своего изумления, а через их связь Рей почувствовала отголоски его эмоций. Их невозможно было понять. Спутанные в тугой клубок, они сбивали с толку и заставляли сердце биться чаще. Его губы дрогнули, и Рей поспешила убрать руку из его волос, чувствуя странное смущение, но Кайло перехватил её ладонь, сжав её в своей, а затем устроил её у себя на груди. Не у неё одной сердце билось словно птица в клетке.

— Если я кому и дал бы это сделать, то только тебе.

Теперь уже Рей застыла, но в нерешительности. Его слова… в них не было ничего такого, но то, как он их произнеёс… Словно бы он поделился с ней самым большим секретом, доверил что-то личное, недоступное больше никому.

Рей открыла было рот, чтобы спросить Кайло об этом, но в этот момент связь оборвалась, и она осталась одна и вздрогнула от потери контакта.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Тем днём Рей получила много комплиментов по поводу причёски. Особенно довольной была Роуз, которая никак не могла нарадоваться тому, что смогла поделиться с подругой чем-то новым и важным для неё. А Рей лишь едва заметно улыбалась и старалась не думать о том, что случилось утром.

Ровно до того момента, как она столкнулась с Леей.

Генерал Органа с интересом посмотрела на её причёску и в удивлении приподняла бровь.

— Какая интересная коса, Рей, — сказала она загадочно. — Тебе очень идёт.

— Спасибо, Лея, — только и смогла она выдавить из себя. У неё в голове крутилось столько вопросов, но она не решалась их задать. — Я увидела урок в голонете и решила попробовать…

— Конечно, — улыбка генерала стала слегка грустной. — Косы популярны во многих культурах в галактике.

— Я слышала, что на вашей родной планете с ними была связана целая традиция? — всё же спросила Рей.

— На Альдераане, да, — кивнула Лея. — Косы были настоящим языком. Каждая из них имела своё значение. Сейчас мало кто об этом помнит. Слишком многое погибло вместе с планетой, — она смотрела вдаль, словно бы видела что-то, чего Рей видеть не могла. Она внезапно вспомнила рассказы о том, что Лея, тогда ещё принцесса, своими глазами видела, как Империя уничтожила Альдераан. — Я всегда думала, что если у меня будет дочь, то я научу её плести косы, как моя мать когда-то.

_ А вместо этого она научила сына. _

— Лея… А у этой косы есть какое-то значение? — осторожно поинтересовалась Рей.

— Да, — тихо отозвалась генерал. — Это обещание.

— Обещание?

— Если бы ты заплела её не самостоятельно, я бы сказала, что этот человек обещает быть рядом, несмотря на расстояния и преграды, — тихо вздохнула Лея. — Эта коса так же всегда была частью традиционной свадебной причёски на Альдераане. Воплощение одной из строчек клятв, которыми пара обменивалась на церемонии.  _ Сквозь бесконечное море звёзд, я приду к тебе… _

К горлу Рей подкатил комок. Бен  _ знал _ всё это. Бен  _ выбрал _ эту косу. Он сказал всё это, зная, что она не поймёт. Ох, Бен…

— Но это всё традиции давно погибшей планеты, — грустно улыбнулась Лея, которая, казалось, даже не заметила изумлённого молчания Рей. — Отзвук мёртвой культуры. Я уверена, что создатель урока даже не подозревал об этом. В конце концов, косы плетут на многих планетах в галактике.

— Но я бы хотела узнать больше, — внезапно даже для себя заявила Рей. — На Джакку нет традиций, — уже тише сказала она. — У нас были суеверия и ритуалы, но ничего подобного. И я бы хотела научиться, если вы…

— Рей, — Лея аккуратно взяла её за руку и улыбнулась. — Я буду рада научить тебя.

— Спасибо! — она обняла генерала и улыбнулась.

В следующий раз она будет готова. И, кто знает, может, даже оставит своё собственное послание Бену.


End file.
